Liars (Next Generation)
by SpobyLover066
Summary: Disclaimer: Do not own Pretty Little Liars The Liars are all grown up with husbands and kids! Their fifteen year old daughter have some problems when one of them go missing! Story much better then Summary!
1. Intro

**Liars (Next Generation)**

**Spoby:**

Toby – 37

Spencer – 35

Ashton Lucas Cavanaugh – 17 M/Ash

Sophie Alison Cavanaugh – 15 F

Emma Lee Cavanaugh – 7 F

**Haleb:**

Caleb – 36

Hanna – 35

Isabelle Brook Rivers – 15 F/ Izzy or Belle

Alexander Payton Rivers- 13 M/Alex

John Bradley Rivers 11 M

**Ezria:**

Ezra – 40

Aria – 35

Marion Lily Fitzgerald – 17 F/ Mary

Brittney Anne Fitzgerald – 15 F/ Britt

Matthew Jess Fitzgerald – 13 M/Matt

Holly Rose Fitzgerald – 11 F

**Pailey:**

Paige – 35

Emily – 35

Madison Karen McCullers-Fields – 15 F/Madi

Elizabeth Spencer McCullers-Fields – Not excitant until later chapters/Newborn F/ Beth or Izzy

Kathrine Addy McCullers-Fields – 3 F/ Katy

Austin Anthony McCullers-Fields – Not excitant until later chapters/2 months M


	2. The Sleepover

**Liars (Next Generation)**

**The Sleep Over**

When we were born, fifteen years ago, we never knew life could be so scary and so horrible. We never knew we would want to leave this life so soon to get away from being in danger that was around every corner. It all started the night of our ninth grade sleepover. We were just celebrating because our ninth grade year was officially over. That night we made a pact that changed our lives forever. We thought we controlled our own lives and no one else. We thought other people couldn't but that changed in a hurry we knew if they wanted to they could.

The night of our ninth grade sleepover it was dark and pouring rain. The thunder was louder than it had ever been before. We were just joking around not caring who heard us, together we had nothing to hide. We were just drinking a little bit it was the last time for a long time that we could. We were to drink again together but not for a long time because first we needed another bottle, and we had school coming up. Who would care if we drank a little anyways we were far away from everyone in Sophie's Cabin. We were just trying to have fun before we officially started tenth grade year, high school.

"Drink up Belle you got to spill some of your secrets", Madison said looking at her laughing. "I don't want to tell you any of my secrets, Madi", Isabelle said giggling while drinking out of the bottle. "Secrets keep us close, so drink up", Sophie said with a giant grin on her face. "Your turn Britt, I think I have had enough", Isabelle said passing the bottle. "Okay then", Brittney grabbing it and guzzling it down.

Later that night we all drank to our fullest, so in other words we were flat out drunk. We all decided to make a pact, Sophie was the leader in it. "Everyone please stand and put your hands in", Sophie said putting her hand out in front of her, "And please repeat after me." "Okay let's get on with it", Madison said. "Okay, but does everyone want to really make this pact, so we all can be friends forever, just like our moms", Sophie said. "Yes", we all yelled in unison. "Okay then repeat after me, from this day forward, whatever obstacles come our way, we will face them together as a team", Sophie said smiling. They all repeated as Sophie said the last words, "No matter what." We all fell asleep or we should say pasted out after how much we drank.

We all woke up to a scream that sounded terrified, "Help Me." Madi stood up and looked around, while Britt and Belle looked at her. "Where is Sophie", Madi said. "Sophie", we all yelled as we walked out of the cabin. "Help please someone help me" we heard Sophie scream in terror. "Sophie", we yelled as we ran to her scream in the darkness of the night. In the distant we seen car lights. "Sophie", Britt yelled as we seen her motionless body getting loaded into the car's trunk. We could see her beautiful face, red and puffed from her crying. "Sophie", Madi yelled, but there was no response. Belle stayed quiet still shocked, thinking was Sophie dead, she had to find out, so she took off running towards the car the others following.

Next thing we knew we were in the cabin again, none of us remember anything after she got loaded up into the trunk of that car. Madi woke up first screaming Sophie at the top of her lungs. Britt and Belle sat up together screaming Sophie, as well. We all looked at each other with terrified faces, then Madi smiled. "That was all a dream because of the alcohol", Madi said smirking. "Yeah totally a dream, Sophie will walk back in here any minute", Belle laughed. "If that was a dream, how did we all have it, I mean we couldn't have the same dream", Britt asked, "Should we call the police." "This can't be happening", Madi cried, "Who would want to hurt Sophie she is the nicest person in the whole entire world." Britt picked up the phone and started to dial the cops. "Stop", Belle yelled, "What do we tell our parents." "We tell them the truth", Madi said still crying. "Even the part about drinking, what about the part when we were clearly drunk and seen her body get loaded into the trunk but didn't do anything about it", Belle asked. "No we hold those parts out all we tell them is Sophie is missing, she was gone when we woke up okay", Britt said walking outside with the bottle in her hand. We walked out behind her and watched as she through the bottle into the lake by Sophie's cabin as far as she could. "It never happened", Britt said as she started to dial nine-one-one.


	3. Missing

**Missing**

Police showed up minutes after we called them. We stood outside of the cabin looking at the cop cars as they drove up the long drive way to Sophie's cabin. They tapped off the scene very first, we stood there trying to comfort each other as we watched. We had just realized that Sophie was actually kidnapped and we had watched it happen. We all cuddled on the stairs were the police told us to sit because we were in the way standing. We all cried into one another's arms.

A police man walked over to us, "Hello my name is Detective Noel." Britt looked up tears still glistened in her eyes, "Hello detective, what's going to happen, we you please tell us." "I am very sorry miss, I have no idea what is to come, but I will tell you this I will try my very best to find your friend", Detective Noel said, "Now do you girls need to call your parents." Belle stood up first grabbing the phone, "I will call my mom and tell what's going on and have her call your parents." She looked at the girls, they all nodded as she began to dial. It took only a few seconds for Belle's mother to answer, but to them it felt like hours. "Hello", Hanna said looking over at her loving husband Caleb. "Mommy, I am so scared", Belle said breaking down into tears. "Honey what's wrong", Hanna asked concerned. "I need you", Belle said still crying hard. "We will be to Sophie's cabin in a minute", Hanna said looking at her husband in worry. "Wait mom", Belle said, "I need you to call Aria, Emily, and Spencer. Please, please, please get in the same car as Toby and Spencer so they don't have to drive." "Honey what is going on", Hanna asked more serious now. "Mom, something happened to Sophie last night", Belle cried, "Mommy, I am so scared." "We are coming baby girl", Hanna said hanging up the phone and calling Spencer while getting into the car.

Belle gave back the phone to Detective Noel and walked over to the girls. "My mom is calling your mom's and picking up Spencer on the way", Belle said tears in her eyes. "I am scared", Madi said looking at them, "Do you think we could have saved her if we weren't drunk?" "I don't know", Belle looking back at Madi. "Remember we say nothing about drinking we stay quiet and as our pact said last night we stay together as a team", Britt said. "Okay" Britt and Madi said looking at her. Then they waited for their mom's to arrive.

"Spencer, I am coming to pick you and Toby up, be outside in two minutes", Hanna yelled into the phone. "Why what's going on", Spencer asked. "I will tell you in person now hurry and get ready", Hanna yelled because she was in a hurry. She called Aria and Emily quickly and then pulled in front of Spencer's house. Spencer and Toby stood outside waiting for them to arrive. Hanna got into the back motioning Spencer to come and Caleb took the wheel. "What is going on Hanna", Spencer asked as they got on the road. "I don't know entirely Izzy (which her mother only calls her) called me early this morning and she was crying. I could hear police sirens in the background and the only thing I got out of Izzy is something happened to Sophie", Hanna said looking at her friend. Spencer face filled with horror as she looked at Hanna then Toby then Hanna again. Hanna leaned in and hold onto Spencer until they pulled into the Cavanaugh's cabin.

Hanna and Spencer jumped out of the car while the boys parked. Hanna ran over to her daughter that was pacing, Spencer followed. "Mom, mom", Belled cried running her to her mother's arms. Hanna held her daughter that was crying into her arm, "What's going on, Izzy." "Sophie, she was kidnapped last night", Belle cried. Spencer froze and thought to herself, not my baby not oh please not Sophie. Hanna let go of Belle, who ran to her father, and grabbed Spencer. Spencer white and it looked like she was going to pass out. "Spencer we will find her", Hanna said.

Aria and Emily got there a few minutes later and ran to their daughters yelling the same question, "What's going on." Their daughters explained as the hugged them. They turned around to see Hanna trying to calm Spencer down. They ran over, "Spencer we will find her." Spencer turned to them staring all of them in the eyes one at a time, "What if we don't, what if she is another Alison Dilaurentis, dead buried in a hole!" A police man walked over to them, not Detective Noel, right at that moment, "We are officially putting Sophie Alison Cavanaugh in the missing person."


	4. After Math

**After Math**

Emma Lee sat at her desk writing in her journal, "Today is one of the worst days in my life. I got told that I probably will never see my sister again. My mom and dad left early this morning and when they came home later my mom was crying. They got Ashton and me telling us to sit on the couch, so we did. They started off by telling us how much they loved us, but they got to the bad news. They slowly told us how Sophie was kidnapped last night. I have never seen my mom cry so much even my brother cried and even never cries. I really hope we find her and soon because I don't know if I can live without her, I love her, she is my big sister." A tear drop hit the page as Emma Lee shut the journal and put it in the safest place possible, her underwear drawer. She curled up on her bed and began crying silently.

Ashton lay in his bed not wanting to move as he cried. In his mind he was thinking to himself, "How could I be so stupid? I am supposed to take care of my little sister instead I let her get kidnapped. Why did it have to be her? What she do to deserve it? I guess it can happen to anyone." He slowly began to cry louder and louder. Toby opened the door and walked to his son, "Don't cry son, we will find her." "What if we don't what if we never see her again", Ashton said crying. "We will son, we will, I promise to you we will find her", Toby said. Ashton leaned into his father's arms, "who would want to take her?" "I do not know, son", Toby said tears rolling down his face.

Spencer sat in her rocking chair that she rocked all three of her babies in, crying, thinking about what could have happened to her baby girl. It couldn't be the people that stalked her and her friends, could it have been. Could her daughter be getting tortured by –A right now. –A couldn't be back, could they? Spencer put her head up and wiped her tears as her door opened. Emma Lee came in quickly, "Mommy, I am scared." "Come here baby", Spencer said grabbing her daughter's hand, "You are with me baby tell me why you scared." "Mommy somebody took Sophie, will they want to take me, too", Emma Lee whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks. "Baby, no one is going to take you away from me, I won't let them, I love you to dang much", Spencer said still crying. "I love you too, mommy", Emma Lee said. Spencer started rocking her younger daughter as Emma Lee hugged Spencer tight. Emma Lee fell asleep quickly and Spencer began to cry hard once again.

Toby left his now asleep son and walked in his room to find his wife holding his youngest daughter. Toby walked over picking Emma Lee and taking her into her own room. He walked back into his own room to Spencer crying even harder than before. "Honey come lay with me", he said patting to a spot on the bed. Toby knew one thing even though he wanted to break down very badly, he had to stay strong for his family. Spencer crawled out of the rocking chair and crawled into bed by Toby. "Hey baby, how are you doing", she asked. "I am just find sweetheart", Toby said. "No you're not, you know I can read you like a book, now tell me how you truly fill", Spencer said tears glistening in her eyes. "I honestly fill horrible, my daughter got taken away from me. I will probably never get to see her face again", Toby said crying now. "Never get to hear her voice calling out mom again", Spencer added crying also, "Or having her in your arms." "Her lip kissing you on the cheek to say she loves you", Toby cried harder. Spencer moved closer to him, "We have to find our baby girl, Tobes." "We will sweetheart, I promise", he said kissing his wife gently on the lips. Spencer fell asleep knowing that her husband never broke her promises.


End file.
